Must Not Chase the Boys
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: Must not chase the boys.. She repeated to herself as she walked past Derek. She had already had her fill of boy trouble. She was done. He made her feel safe though. And that was diffrent. Trouble was coming though. Could he save her? Would he? DerekxOC
1. Intro

"But Nora the house is completely packed alread. Theres no room for another person EXPECIALY a teenage girl!" George whispered harshly.

"But shes my neice and shes having trouble at home. My sister and her husband want her to come stay with us just for the rest of the school year and then the summer. She can share a room with Casey. They get along great. Casey wont mind." Nora begged her husband.

"Fine. Im not going to win this anyway, am I?" He asked looking at her. She slowly shook her head just as the kids walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Okay guys eat up. You have to leave in twenty minutes." Nora said kissing George on top of the head while walking away. Casey waited until Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti ran out of the door when the carpool showed up.

"Who was my mom talking about coming to stay with us?" She asked George. He sighed and looked around.

"Nora where did you go?" He asked and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Whats up?" She asked drying her hands with the dish towel.

"Mom who were you talking about coming to live here?" She asked tapping her fingers on the table. Her mom bit her lip and smiled slightly.

"Please tell me your not talking about Victoria." She hissed at Nora. Dereks head shot up at the girls name.

"Is she moving in?" He asked grinning. He took a sip of his orange juice.

"No. Its Mistie." Her mother said and Casey grinned.

"YES! I havent seen her in like two years!" Casey said clapping happily. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked standing up and getting his things together.

"Its my other sisters daughter. Shes a little….um….rough around the edges I guess and she wants to know if she can live here for a while so she can settle down." Nora said sitting down at the table.

"Sweet." Derek said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Rough around the edges? What are you talking about mom. She was fine last time we saw her." Casey said grabbing her things too.

"Well I guess since her mom remarried and the move she fell into the wrong crowd of people." Nora said dismissing it.

"When does she get here?" Casey asked starting to walk out the door.

"Well. Actually she should be here when you get home. Or sometime tonight." Nora said and George looked at her.

"You said yes before you talked to me didn't you." He said as he put his jacket on.

"Kinda…" Nora said running into the kitchen and started washing the dishes again. Soon the house was completely empty and she got to work moving the extra bed in Lizzies room into Caseys. Nora was glad today was her day off from work or she would never have been able to get the house ready.


	2. Make My Heart Skip a Beat

A/N: Yeah chapter is kinda short…soorryyy…yeah. anyway. I think ima do the whole beta thing. If you want to be one….let me know.

Oh and I'm only doing this once….I don't own Life with Derek. I wish I did. No I wish I owned Michael Seater. Yeah…..anyway….heres the chappy…

Casey walked into the house and walked to her room throwing her things onto her bed and walking back to the kitchen. "Hey is Mistie here yet?" She asked her mom grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No she called and said she should be here in like a half hour though." Nora said while fixing dinner. Casey nodded and walked back to her room and started doing her homework.

The door opened a few minutes later and Derek walked in. Throwing his hockey things down onto the floor and hanging his jacket on the coat rack before walking to the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Hey." He said to Nora as he passed her.

"Hi Derek good I hoped you would get here soon. Can you do me a favor and stay home just until Mistie gets here. You dad called and he has to stay late at the office and I need a guys help with her bags. I figure it will be easier." Nora said and Derek laughed slightly at her pleas.

"Well I do have a date tonight but I guess I can push off getting read a little." He said and Nora smiled.

"You might not have to she should be here any minute. I just didn't want you running out the door." Nora said and Derek nodded going to sit in his chair and flipping the TV on.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. Derek stood up and opened the door. There was a girl standing in front of him. She had deep red hair that fell down to about the middle of her back. She had a beanie pulled down over her head with the bill of the hat off to the right. She had golden tan skin that was hidden slightly by the zip up hoodie she wore. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the zipper undone quite a bit showing a lot of her cleavage. The tight jeans she wore made Derek quickly wonder if they were for a Barbie. She pushed her sunglasses off her eyes and back on top of her beanie. Bright green eyes sparkled back at him. "Hello." She said smiling.

"Your Mistie?" He asked and the girl smiled again.

"Yeah." She said. He grinned and moved to the side letting her in.

"So your Derek…right?" She asked spinning around facing him. He nodded crossing his arms.

"You don't look evil." She said smirking. He laughed.

"Not everything Casey says about me is true." He said already knowing where the evil comment had come from.

She nodded, "Oh I bet." She said and walked away finding her way to the kitchen.

He ran up the stairs and into Casey's room. "You know every single one of you cousins Ive met so far are fucking hot. What the hell happened to you?" He said smirking.

She spun around glaring at him from her computer chair. "Wait. Misties here?" She asked and he nodded.

She rushed past him and down the stairs. He laughed and followed her.

"Derek can you please help Mistie bring her stuff inside and to Casey's room?" Nora asked and Mistie walked out of the kitchen just as Casey and him were coming down the stairs.

"Casey!" Mistie said hugging her cousin.

"Ah! What have you been up to?" Casey said hugging her back.

"Ill tell you everything as soon as I get my things inside." Mistie said walking to the door.

Derek followed behind her and walked out to see a baby blue 2007 Ford Mustang sitting in front of the house.

"This is your car?" He asked as he stopped in front of it.

"Yeah like it?" She asked popping the trunk and started to pull bags out.

"Um. Hell yeah!" he said and looked in the window at the inside.

Mistie laughed and unlocked the driver side door and moved aside letting him climb in.

"This is so sweet!" He said and she laughed opening up the passenger side door sitting next to him.

"Yeah its not a bad ride." She said watching him look at everything. Mistie shook her head laughing and walked around to the back grabbing her bags.

He reluctantly got out and grabbed all of the rest and followed her inside putting her bags in Casey's room.

"Thanks for the help." Mistie said smiling.

He smiled back at her, "Don't worry about it." He said and she shut the door to Casey's room.

Well I hope you liked it. Ill have more soon. Prolly tonight or tomorrow morning. Now go hit that review button and tell me what you think!

Live Love Laugh

Ti


	3. Secrets and Football

A/N: Heres the second…er…third…whatever chapter. and NO THIS IS NOT A DASEY FIC. I am a big dasey shipper but this is just an imagination that got away from me and took on a life of its own. So no.. Not a dasey.

I guess since im already doing the whole authors note ill go ahead and say it.

I don't own Life With Derek. If I did do you think I would be writing on here? No I would be swimming in a pool filled with whip cream cuz I would be rich like that.

* * *

A week had gone by without any interesting things as Mistie walked through the halls of her new school. She wasn't used to being bored. Back at home she was never board. She always had somewhere to be. Something to do. She was still getting used to this quiet life thing her mom said she needed.

She spotted Derek talking to Casey down the hall and made her way over to them. "Hello lovelys." She said as she opened her locker which happened to be next to Caseys.

"Hey. So I have to stay after school for Student Council and Yearbook." Casey said and Misties nose crinkled.

"Damn. I really didn't want to stay after." She said putting her things into her locker.

"Well Derek don't you have hockey practice?" Casey asked.

He shook his head, "Ended last week." He said and Casey sighed.

"Hey. I got an idea. Derek why don't you leave the keys to The Prince with Casey and she can drive herself home. Ill let you drive the Mustang home." Mistie said looking over at Derek.

He smiled and dug into his pocket. "Deal." He said handing over the keys to his beater.

"Your going to let him drive your Mustang convertible?" Casey asked laughing.

"He cant be that bad of a driver. And Ill be in the car." Mistie said shrugging. She went into her purse and pulled out her keys holding them in the air for Derek to take.

"Sweet!" He said taking them from her. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever ill see you guys at home then." She said turning to walk away.

"Alright lets go." Mistie said looping her arm with his as they walked out of the school.

They walked to her car and he unlocked her door for her and opened it. Mistie laughed, "Thanks." She said sliding in. He jogged around to the driver side and got in.

"Hey dude." Sam said walking up to the window and bending down so he was eye level with Derek. Mistie looked over and smiled.

"Hey Sam." She said waving. He smiled and waved back to her.

"So you finally got her to let you drive the car." He said laughing.

"It was her idea." Derek said pointing at Mistie.

She laughed, "Are we done talking about me like im not here?" She asked smiling.

"If we were talking about you like you werent here you would know it." Derek said smirking at her.

She started laughing harder, "Oh ew Derek." She said hitting his arm lightly.

"Well were gonna go now." Derek said starting the car and revving the engine a little. Mistie rolled her eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So I know you've been dying to ask me so do it." Mistie said looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow, confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Everytime Nora or someone says anything about me runnin with a bad crowd I see your glaces at me." She said leaning back into the seat turning to face him.

"Well it is kind of tempting to know. But Nora told us not to ask." He said and Mistie nodded.

"She probably things I don't want to talk about it. That's what everyone thinks. And its driving me NUTS. Cuz I do want to talk about it." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"So what happened?" He asked leaning back relaxing into the seat.

"Well my parents got divorced….then like three months later my mom married this guy. Who I come to find out she was cheating on my dad with. Anyway she married him and hes got TONS of money. So we moved to a better town and a bigger house. It turned out to be one of those everything has to be perfect and everything that's not just push into the closet or under a rug. Well it was angering so I started hanging out with not so good people I guess. They were the popular ones. So everyone thought they were good. It ended up being they were the worst." She said biting her lip. He looked over at her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said and Mistie shook her head, wiping a stray tear off her face.

"No I want to. Its just kinda hard. I really havent told anyone the whole story. But I feel like im suppose to tell you." She said looking at him. He smiled and reached over rubbing her knee for a second before putting his hand back on the stearing wheel.

"Anyway. I started getting close to this one guy. Captin of the football team. Thought he was hot shit. I knew I should get involved with him. He wasn't nice to girls. And well I bought the bullshit that he cared about me and I was different. We partied a lot. I ended up getting pregnant. I was taking a Media Studies class at school and we had to make a music video to a song. Well my group picked a really club type dance party song. Since I was the only girl in my group that could dance I was the 'star' of the music video." She said doing air quotes around star.

"The guy I had to dance with was a good friend of mine and Drews. And I went to Drew right after school and told him about the music video. Told him what it was about and that I would be dancing with Conner. He was completely cool with it. Which surprised me because he is a really jealous person. Anyway it took weeks to make this video. When it was finally done I went to Drews house with it on a CD. I asked him if he wanted to see it. Be the first one besides the group to see it. He said sure and I put it on for him. He completely blew the fuck up and went nuts. We got into a huge fight because I was dancing like a whore aparently and he hit me." She said getting angry all over again.

"Well I don't stand for that shit so I hit him back. I guess if I had just left it at the fact he hit me and I walk away it would have been fine. But no I hit him back and we got into a full on fist fight. I ended up getting pushed down his stairs. Cracked my head really hard on the way down and laid on the bottem of the stairs. He came down and stupid me thought he would help me up but no. He told me he didn't want anything to do with me and kicked me in the stomach. Needless to say I lost the baby. I advoided him from then on. He followed me and started stalking me calling, sending me emails, showing up at home and work, following me around school. He started threating my life so my mom asked if I could come here. And well here I am hiding from my crazy ex-boyfriend." Mistie said looking at her hands.

At this point they were parked out front of the house. "Holy shit." Derek said looking at her.

"Yeah. Now you know why I have been banished." Mistie said laughing slightly wiping another stray tear away from her face.

He leaned over and hugged her. "Im sorry." He said and she hugged him back before pulling away.

"Don't be its not your fault." She said climbing out of the car.

"Yeah but that's something no one especially you should have to go though that." Derek said and Mistie laughed walking to the door.

"Thanks." Mistie said.

"No problem." He said smiling at her and reached for the door knob. Mistie reached out and took his hand squeezing it lightly.

"Not only for saying the great stuff. But for listening. I knew it was gonna be good to tell you." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek before opening the door and walking into the house.

Derek smiled and walked up the stairs after her and threw his things into his room. Mistie did the same before walking down to the kitchen for a drink.

Lizzie and Edwin walked into the house then. "Hey whats wrong?" Mistie asked noticing the frown on Lizzies face.

"I want to try out for powderpuff football but im afraid I wont make it." Lizzie said getting a bottle of water and sitting down on the stool.

Mistie grinned, "You have powderpuff football coming up?" She asked and Edwin nodded.

"Tryouts are next week." He said and Lizzie shot him a death glare.

"AW! That's great Lizzie are you gonna try out?" Mistie asked spinning to face Lizzie.

"I don't think so. Im good at soccor and now im a little good at hockey but football is a whole nother story." She said and Derek raised and eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding you kick ass out in the back yard when we play." He said and Lizzie shrugged.

"What is with people in this house and being down on themselves all the time. Come on. Derek you got a football right?" Mistie asked him standing up and pulling Lizzie up with her.

"Um yeah I got one somewhere." He said and walked off to find it. Mistie nodded smiling.

"Alright, Lizzie were gonna go play football. I love the sport and I played powderpuff when I was back home." Just them Misties eyes lit up. "Derek! Does the highschool have powderpuff?" She asked as he walked back into the room with his football.

"Yeah tryouts are in like three weeks." He said and Mistie smiled.

"Sweet!!!" She said and pulled Lizzie ouside to the back yard with her.

"Okay whos playing?" Mistie asked and Derek and Edwin raised their hands but Lizzie didn't. "Come on Liz!" She groaned.

Lizzie nodded and raised her hand too, "Okay good Derek you get Edwin. Ill have Lizzie." Mistie said and the boys nodded.

Mistie pulled Lizzie over to the side. "Kay so im gonna stand over there and when I say hike you run over there then cutback to the left. Ill pretend to throw the ball to you and spin around and run to the endzone." Mistie said and Lizzie nodded. "Derek will probably have Edwin guard you since you're the same size and Derek will more than likely take me." She said sizeing up the other team.

They walked to the middle of the backyard and started the play. Mistie cut around Derek and started running to the endzone but he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

She laughed groaning at the light pain in her hip. "Ow dude!" She said laughing.

He laughed and stood up pulling her with him, "That was a good play. Im just faster than you." he said and she pushed him lightly and went over to Lizzie explaining another play.

As they got back on their marks Mistie eyed Derek stepping closer anticipating what she was going to to. They started the play and Mistie faked she was going to run instead she threw the ball to Lizzie who ran it down for a score. Mistie grinned.

"Good job Lizzie." Derek said smiling.

The ball was handed over to the guys who quickly made up their play and stood in the spots. As the play started Mistie rushed over and tackled Derek.

"Aw come on got to think better than that!" She said laughing before getting off of him.

He smirked and nodded throwing the ball to Edwin. "Alright babe you want to play rough." He said and Mistie and Lizzie smirked at eachother and nodded.

"Bring it." Mistie said crossing her arms.

Lizzie, feeling more confident with herself nodded, "yeah you guys think you can beat us?" She said.

Mistie pulled two hairties off her wrist handing one to Lizzie to pull her hair into a ponytail and pulling her own hair into a ponytail she stepped forward ready for the next play.

After a hour or so Nora poked her head out the back door. "Kids dinner will be done in about ten minutes can you go wash up?" She asked and the finial touchdown was made.

"YES!" Lizzie and Mistie screamed and high fived each other.

"Told you we rock." Lizzie said to Edwin before rushing inside.

Mistie laughed and looked at Derek. "Come on you all muddy." She said laughing and pulled him inside.

They stood in the bathroom still trying to catch their breath as they each took a washcloth and tried to scrub the mud off of their faces and arms.

"How the hell did you get mud behind your ear?" Derek asked as he stood behind her and rubbed it off with his washcloth.

"I have mud in places it should never be." Mistie said laughing pulling a clump of it out of her hair.

"That was fun." Derek said leaning against the sink waiting for her to finish.

"It was." She said smiling at him. She grabbed her muddy washcloth and rubbed a little of the mud on his nose. She laughed.

He grined at her. "Thanks." he said reaching for a cleaner cloth and washing the smuge of his nose.

"Come on lets eat im STARVING!" Mistie said rubbing her stomach. She shuddered when flakes of dirt fell off of her shirt. "Maybe I should change first." She said nodding and making her way to the room she was sharing with Casey.

* * *

I love my boyfriend. His name is REVIEW. And he only comes to see me if someone pushes that little button down there and sends him to me. Please let me see him... :(

Sun Sand Surf

Ti


End file.
